blazingdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl Gemstone
Pearl Gemstone is a rouge mage and is a First generation Gemstone Dragon Slayer. Because of how she is dressed, she is known aas Gemstone Princess.. Appearance Shes a tan 10 year girl and only 4 feet tall. Her hair is very unique as its rainbow and a princess look kinda of. She has a cute black and white small looking tiara with a black heart on it and a cross at the top. She has a black necklace with a yellow star, the yellow star is actually pure gold worth millions of jewels. She wears a black and white princess dress that has black hearts. The dress is infused with gemstones so thats why it shines a lot. Jewel gave her her necklace and its very dear to her and valuable. Her eyes are a light emerald green.Pearl's guild mark is rainbow and on her right hand Personality She hates fighting but actually really good. She's very kind and sweet, plus loyal. She's mysterious sometimes and reserved. '' History ''She was left alone on a mountain as a small child. The mountain was filled with gemstones, crystals, gold, silver and bronze, which was Jewel's home, The Gemstone Dragon. Thats when Jewel adopted her and taught her the magic, also teaching her the human ways and words. Jewel was a very kind dragon but snappy as well.She took pity in the small baby and raised Pearl like her own daughter. Jewel left when she was 7 years old without a Trace and with no warning but taught her everything she needed to know. Jewel gave her the necklace on Pearl's neck as a gift at a young age. When Pearl discovered Jewl was gone, she was heart broken.She remembered Jewel's words and teachings and Pearl journeyed to find her.Thats when Pearl found Nala, even though Nala was perfectly fine and did not any saving. Jewel is a rainbow colored dragon with big white eyes Her wings were very huge. She has a lot of tiny spixes on her body so they look like feathers at first. Shes medium 'sized and has the most sharpest scales on her body.After 3 years Pearl and Nala has visited each official guild and is still a rouge. She has met mages of each one and finally decided the strongest was Sabertooth, so she joined' ' Her Exceed like most dragon slayers, she has a exceed as well.Her name is Nala.Nala is a black furred exceed and a young one. Her eyes are silver. Her fur sparkles white because there tiny mini diamonds and silver in her fur that makes it sparkle like that. Her stomach is grey. She wears a rainbow bow on her tail that is embedded with diamonds.Nala's mark is rainbow as well and on her back.Unlike Pearl, she is very cautious and a bit serious, but extremely mature unlike Pearl who is very childish. Shes kind and very wise at times. Pearl is her best friend and she will protect her with her life. Magic and Abilities She is one of the 7 dragon slayers: Gemstone Dragon Slayer.Her roar is like a beam. All her attacks are rainbow colored. Her attacks mainly focus on defending and rebounding. for example one of her attacks, if someone attacks her, they internally get hurt back and get cuts and bruises. She can sense if gemstones are nearby and eat them, plus minerals. She can also control any around her. She loves stones, and especially birthstones. Roar of The Gemstone Dragon 1/5: A rainbow colored laser and medium in size.If you touch you will feel like you've poked by little tiny needles, but still getting directly hit by it is worse. Its not skinny like sting’s but much bigger. Gemstone dragon's claw 1/5: Her hands glow rainbow colored and spixy points sprout on her hand. Her strength and attacks are raised in her hands. Plus her hand to hand combat becomes much more percing. Gemstone dragon's dance 2/5: A rainbow colored aura surrounds her, if an opponent attacks her physically, they get hurt by their own attacks as well, Kinda of like a invisible clone of them hit them with their own attacck Light of The Gemstone Dragon 2/5: A blinding rainbow colored light fills the whole room/ area and blinds the enemy for a couple minutes Arrow of The Gemstone Dragon 2/5: This attack is long range and more like a concentrated roar in the shape of an arrow. She releases it by a white bow. Its fast but not that fast.The arrow is rainbow colored. Tail of the Gemstone Dragon3/5: Gemstones form as an extremely long tail on Pearl and can deflect attacks/grab someone and surround her in a barrier Leveront 4/5 A few gemstones form in front of her(3), they all change their forms into animals with glowing yellow eyes. They attack whoever she commands them to. If they get destroyed, they regrow back. Drains energy from her as long as they are out. Gemfer 3/5: Gemstones form in her hand and can turn into a sword or another weapon Aurora Sylveon 2/5: This attack raises/changes her defense/skin to that of a diamond and her attacks grow much more piercing. Eternal blade 3/5: A couple gemstones form in her hand and turn into a boomerang, when launched it shines brightly but sharp points are on it. Stonere 4/5: She can only use this once, she can restore wounds a tiny bit with the minerals in the earth around her. But this requires her concentration and open for attacks. Treasure Prison 4/5: The ground rumbles as the minerals in the earth evolve into gemstones, these turn into pillars of pointed edges and surround the opponent, locking them in the trap forever. But this can only be used when there are minerals or gemstones around. Gem Shield 3/5: Gemstones swirl around her and block attacks; she can send them to strike at someone. Takes a bit more energy Light Of The Rainbow Gems 2/5: This move allows her to blend into her surroundings, because invisible gems appear on her body and reflect the light/ match the background. This is basic but the longer its activated the more energy it will drain . Aurora Of The Gems 1/5: She can send a signal. A gem/stone/gold/silver/bronze of any color and type will appear in her hand and she will make it shine, it can illuminate a dark room or she can send the light up into the sky as a signal. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Sky of beauty 5/5: Gemstones, gold, silver and Minerals fall from the sky as Meteors and grow larger in size and smash into the whole area around the user or they can specifically target someone., this takes half of the user's energy and life. Takes a day to recover Golden Body 5/5: Her body fully transforms into gemstones, if she gets hit, she can regrow herself back togethor, or disassemble herself into a couple gemstones and gold/silver/bronze. If the enemy destroys all of her pieaces she will only grow more. This magic drains much more than sky of Beauty. So she has shorter time to use it. Enhanced smell: shes a dragon slayer and jewel taght her the magic,what you get from being raised by a dragon. Even able to smell stones, to her every kind of stone and gemstone has a uniqe smell Enhanced speed: she has trained in the past, so her speed is higher but not that high compared to some other mages Enhanced strength: Shes not just some weak dragon slayer girl, she has some strength being only able to lift twice her size, so shes not that strong Enhanced reflex: to be able to rebound you have to have high reflex. Immense defense/ durability: Since her type of magic specializes in defense/durability she has extremly high defense and durability, the highest of all the dragon slayers immense magic power: all dragon slayers do hand to hand combat: Shes not that great in hand to hand combat but standard in dragon slayer terms, works much better on long range attacks and close range attacks.